<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yes, Captain by apiratemyhearties</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599744">Yes, Captain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiratemyhearties/pseuds/apiratemyhearties'>apiratemyhearties</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Peter Pan &amp; Related Fandoms, Peter Pan (2003)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Dominant Hook, F/M, Jason Isaacs's Hook is so fucking hot it hurts, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Submissive Wendy, Swear Words, Vaginal Fingering, Whipping, in case this is not clear THIS IS NOT A TRIANGLE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:40:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiratemyhearties/pseuds/apiratemyhearties</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy Darling and Captain Hook are happily married. They lead a lavish, decadent, adventurous life, filled with all the wonders and riches Wendy has never thought she’ll ever experience. They also very enjoy their bedroom life spicy.<br/>And Wendy enjoys to play this particular game with James very much.<br/>A lovingly smutty one-shot inspired by a certain quote from Marquise de Sade’s works.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wendy Darling/James Hook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yes, Captain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*I don't own J.M. Barrie's characters or themes nor Marquise de Sade's work.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wendy was married and happy, and overwhelmingly so. With no one other than the infamous Captain James Hook. She didn’t care for the societal expectations, she stopped caring a long time ago. She’s discovered that only made it harder for her to pursue her own happiness. So she threw that away and instead accepted her wishes and desires.</p><p>Both emotional and sexual.</p><p>James accepted her and loved her for who she was. Wendy didn’t need to water herself down in any way. His fire matched hers. He loved her intelligence, fierceness, her wit. He craved her passion, her stubborness, her fire. He adored her vulnerability, her softness, her sweetness.</p><p>And Wendy reciprocated with all she had.</p><p>All his wounds and scars, be it physical or emotional, were safe with her. James trusted her with his life and loved her more that the life itself. After all, it was Wendy who saved him from the dark abyss of loneliness.</p><p>He tought her how to free herself from the bounds of others’ expectations. Being a pirate captain, James had a fare share of experience in taking what he wanted and never looking back; he tought her the freedom of choice, even if his own were ostensible in terms of Neverland’s existence. He tought her that her vulnerabilities are safe with him and she’s no less beautiful to him because of them; because Wendy accepted him whole, never ever felt repulsed by his deformity or his dark mind, what else could he do but embrace her in the same open, unashamed, loving way?</p><p>Their open trust and fire translated into their bedroom activities. Another thing that James tought Wendy were the pleasures of flesh that were somehow unconventional and not to everybody’s tastes. But to James’s delight, they were to Wendy’s. Oh how much they were.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tonight they were about to play their little game and Wendy was shivering with excitement. James instructed her on how he wanted her to look when he came to her. Since their arrangement required bondage, Wendy needed to meet up with Luke first.</p><p>Luke was one of James’s and Wendy’s servants. Part of his work was unique in that sense that he would assist them in what was almost impossible for James to do with just one hand, since his hook was rather more useful for slicing than tying knots.</p><p>It was Wendy’s idea. At first James was jealous, but Wendy assured him with utmost care and love that it was all about being practical and nothing else. And she happened to pick just the perfect candidate.</p><p>Luke was a man probably in his early twenties. He had curly blonde hair, light green eyes and a charming smile. He and Wendy quickly became good friends and even James took a certain liking to the open, honest man. They soon both learned Luke wasn’t really interested in women, so James’s jealousy disappeared completely. They also realised he was quite experienced in what they both enjoyed, so not much lessons about tying ropes or respecting boundaries were needed.</p><p>Luke respected his master and mistress very much and soon he became more of a friend that a servant really. They could trust him with the most delicate matters and be sure they will be taken care of thoughtfully and attentively.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~</p><p>James passed Luke on his way to the main bedroom in the mansion, exchanging a knowing nod and look with his servant.</p><p>This was going to be <em>delicious</em>.</p><p>He opened the door, doing it deliberately slow.</p><p>There she was, his beautiful godess, her arms spread, tied to two of the posts of their bed, kneeling on the soft matress. She was wearing a thin, silk robe in pale pink over a lace cream corset, matching undergarments and stockings. She was also blindfolded, so she could only listen to him, pacing slowly towards her, making her breath quicken and her hearts race and he would only chuckle lowly at her reactions.</p><p>"Stunning.”, he murmured at her, already feeling a slight steering in his breeches at the sight in front of him.</p><p>Wendy’s breathing grew more and more shallow the closer he got. Finally he was there, his hand ever so gently brushing down her neck, between her shoulder blades, her lower back, before giving her buttock a firm squeeze.</p><p>She arched her back towards him with a moan, then gave a surprised, but delighted squeak.</p><p>James chuckled.</p><p>"Always so enthusiastic, always so ready to play”, he leaned close and whispered hotly in her ear, gently brushing away honey brown locks from her neck to plant the gentles of kisses there. Wendy moaned softly and exposed her neck more, and James slid her robe down slightly from her shoulder to gently bite at the crook of her neck and lick a stripe from her shoulder to her ear. He felt her shudder under his caresses and smiled against her soft skin.</p><p>"Patience, my pet. It’s a virtue. Don’t you think?”, he continued his ministrations on her other arm, before giving her left breast a light squeeze. She wasn’t wearing any bra and he was so hard already.</p><p>Wendy gasped, unable to form a proper thought, yet say anything.</p><p>James bit her on the neck gently, making her gasp again and move against her restraints. "I asked you a question, pet.”</p><p>She gave him a breathless "Yes."</p><p>"Yes, what?”, his tone was merciless, yet polite.</p><p>"Yes... Captain.”</p><p>He smiled. "Such a good, darling… girl.”</p><p>He stopped and turned away from Wendy. She whined at the lost of his touch. There was a moment of heavy silence, and Wendy’s anticipation and arousal were only growing with each passing minute. She wanted James to touch her again so badly. But she loved their game too much.</p><p>She was waiting.</p><p>A few minutes later he came to her and she felt him slide her robe down her body. Another moment and there was a slashing motion, a touch of cold on her side and Wendy felt her corset falling down on the floor. She was left only in her undergarments and stockings.</p><p>James looked at Wendy, his forget-me-nots eyes now darkened with desire. He fetched himself a bottle of red vintage, a glass, put it on the small table near the bed and pulled a chair so now he was facing Wendy’s exposed back. He also had a riding crop in his hand now.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~</p><p>Wendy was pracically shaking with desire already, gooseflesh on her skin from where James kissed, touched and bit her. Her knees were already getting a bit uncomfortable and her arms slightly strained, but she knew she needed to wait patiently just for a little bit longer.</p><p>She heard him opening a bottle and the pouring himself a glass of alcohol. He took a sip and Wendy figured out he must have sit close to her when she felt a flat, wide, leathery tip on her back. She smiled and arched under her restraints.</p><p>"So beautiful, so willing, and all only for me.”, she heard a smirk in his voice. Then suddenly he was close again and his fingers were teasing her sex. She let out a long moan of relief. "And already dripping wet for me, too.”, Wendy heard in his voice he was barely restraining himself, but she knew his self control. His fingers left her and she complained but then she felt the tip of the riding crop on her back and buttocks again.</p><p>"I’m going to whip you now, my darling. Remember that if at any time you want me to slow down or stop, you just have to say a word. What are your safe words?”</p><p>"Green for go, yellow for slowing down, red for stopping.”</p><p>"Very well, love. Let’s begin… Count each strike with me and thank me after each, do you</p><p>understand?”</p><p>"Yes, Captain.”</p><p>"Good girl.”</p><p>His first strike landed on her left buttock and was rather gentle. "One! Thank you, Captain.” The second was much harsher and elicited a gasp from her. "Two! Thank you, Captain.”</p><p>She felt him caress the irritated skin before striking again and leaving her almost breathless. "Three! Thank you, Captain!”</p><p>The fourth and fifth strike landed on her right buttock and were as gentle as the first but the sixth one almost made her scream „red!”. Almost. Tears swelled up in her eyes but she bore the hit well.</p><p>"S- six. Thank you, C-captain!”</p><p>"Are you alright, my darling? We can stop now.”</p><p>Wendy exhaled deeply. "I’m fine, love. Please continue. Green.” She felt him kiss and massage the irritated flesh tenderly before striking the other buttock twice in a row.</p><p>"Seven! Eight! Thank you, Captain!”</p><p>They went on until Wendy was almost breathless but she did well. Her legs were trembling when they were done.</p><p>"Th-thirty. Th-thank you, C-captain.”</p><p>"Oh my beautiful, darling girl. You are marvelous, do you know that?”, he whispered in her ear. His hand cupped one of her breasts, massaging the flesh, rolling her nipple gently. He licked the shell of her ear and she let out a long moan.</p><p>"When she’s abandoned her moral center and teachings...”, he whispered, his voice hoarse with need, his hand sliding down her body, down her undergarments, "when she’s cast aside her facade of propriety and lady-like demeanor...”, he slid his fingers between her wet folds and bit her earlobe, eliciting a shameless moan from Wendy’s lips, "when I have so corrupted this fragile thing and brought out a writhing...”, James slipped two of his fingers inside her and she rolled her hips violently, "mewling, buckling wanton whore” – the word was degrading, but he spoke it with such softness and love Wendy felt warmth in her heart – "enticing from within this feral lioness… growling and scracthing and biting… taking everything I dish out to her...” – his fingers were now on her clit, making lazy circles – "at that moment she is never more beautiful to me.”**</p><p>Wendy was in a daze. She could feel his fingers inside her, his need pressing urgently through his breeches at her buttocks, her knees were about to gave out and that’s when took his fingers out, slashed the ropes and took down the blindfold.</p><p>He caught her just in time.</p><p>"You’ve done beautifully, my darling girl.”, he kissed her forehead. "I must have you now.”</p><p>"Yes Captain.”, she heard herself say. "I want you...”</p><p>"Tell me what you want me to do, pet.”</p><p>"I want you to fuck me, Captain. I need you so badly.”</p><p>James smiled and Wendy felt even more wet. It was a hungry smile of a predator.</p><p>"Will you let me fuck your other hole today, pet?”</p><p>Wendy moaned. "Oh yes, please Captain. I want it.”</p><p>"Since you’re asking so nicely, pet… Undress me.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>~*~*~*~</p><p>James was barely able to control himself at this point. He dressed lightly, only in his red frilly shirt and black breaches and boots so it was easier for them to get out of the clothes right now. Wendy’s fingers were fumbling over his buttons, meanwhile he kicked off his boots and she practically tore his shirt off of him while he literally slashed her panties. He took her in his arms and layed her down, their lips crashing in a violent, passionate kiss. Wendy’s fingers tangled in his dark curls and tugged forcefully as he growled into her lips and pressed her even closer to him, his hook dug into the bed post not to hurt her.</p><p>"James, please...”, she whispered, her voice strained with desire and need.</p><p>He smirked at her and kissed her ravenously before reminding her, "you’re forgetting yourself, my pet.”</p><p>"I’m sorry, Captain”, her words came out a moan when he bit into the crook of her neck.</p><p>"I need to fuck you now, my darling pet. Just wait for me.”</p><p>He came back a moment later with a little bottle of oil. Wendy already layed with her legs spread for him, a hungry smile on her lips, her pupils blown wide, eyes shining.</p><p>James took out a bit of oil and put it on his fingers. Gently he massaged Wendy’s tight hole that clenched under his ministrations. Wendy’s let out a moan and closed her eyes.</p><p>"None of that, pet. I want you to look at me.”</p><p>Wendy opened her eyes, clouded with pleasure and looked at James. His blue gaze seemed to pierce her to the spot, entrace her everytime, hypnotize her.</p><p>She felt his finger slip inside.</p><p>"Oh fuck, yes. Yes, please, Captain. Please fuck me.”</p><p>He moved his finger slowly, teasingly, in and out and it was driving her crazy.</p><p>"More!”</p><p>"What’s the word, pet?”</p><p>"Please, Captain!”</p><p>He slipped a second finger inside and she almost sobbed but his pace was too slow for her, so she buckled her hips impatiently. He chuckled.</p><p>"I think that’s enough indeed”, he said and removed his fingers from her. She whined but just a minute later he was between her thighs, positioning himself at her tight hole, the tip of his cock teasing her entrance.</p><p>All composure finally lost, James intense gaze was focused on Wendy’s green eyes as he entered her slowly, and they both let out sounds of pleasure and relief. Wendy opened her legs wider and lifted them higher to allow him better access and put them around his back. His thrusts were slow, deep and sensual and his grunts and moans were music to Wendy’s ears.</p><p>Wendy’s ecstasy was apparent, as he felt her slip her hand down to pleasure herself by rubbing her clit and finger herself.</p><p>"Yes darling, touch yourself”, he breathed, picking up a faster pace, beggining to chase his own release. "Come for me, my love. Be a good girl and come for me.”</p><p>"Yes, Captain – ”, she moaned out between the sensations. James saw her like this before so many times and he knew and felt she was close. His thrusts were rough and fast now.</p><p>"Come for me!”, James’s voice was commanding, his thrusts merciless.</p><p>"Yes, Captain! Yes, oh yes, James, yes! Oh god!”, she came with a shameless cry, now clawing at his back, he hissed, surely she drew blood but he didn’t care as he came just moments later, spilling his seed deep inside her.</p><p>They were a breathless, panting mess now. James took a few steadying breaths before kissing Wendy’s forehead and rolling out of her. She was also spend, beads of sweat on her temples and breasts and the look of pure satisfaction of her face.</p><p>James thought she was absolutely exquisite.</p><p>"Thank you, James, my love.”, Wendy kissed him tenderly before laying her head on his chest.</p><p>He put his arms around her, careful not to cut her with his hook.</p><p>"You did so well, my darling girl. I love you.”</p><p>"I love you too.”</p><p>Soon they drifted off to sleep. After all, they had a busy night, didn’t they?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>**A quote by Marquise de Sade.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>